ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
White Trash
White Trash 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Go to the redneck's last known location *Chase after the redneck *Fight the rednecks *Enter the trailer Script ''Jane is sitting in her patrol car, reading a newspaper, parked in front of the snack bar. Lis walks by her car and knocks on the passenger door window. Jane looks at Lis and opens the door for her to let her in. Lis enters the car and closes the door behind her as Jane puts away her newspaper 'Jane: '''You're late. '''Lis: '''Oh fucking well. What did you find out from him? '''Jane: '''Well, we got a name. '''Lis: '''Yeah? '''Jane: '''Yeah. ''Jane types a name in on the police car's laptop as she speaks to Lis 'Jane: '''Curtis Loew, some white trash running some moonshine stills outside of town in a trailer park. '''Lis: '''White trash? '''Jane: '''Yeah. Not as bad as niggers, though. ''Jane points at the laptop as Lis looks at it '''Jane: '''There he is, ankle bracelet's got a hold on him. '''Lis: '''Alright...so, you're gonna take him in? '''Jane: '''Nope, you are. '''Lis: '''Isn't that police work? '''Jane: ''*Imitating Lis's voice* Isn't that police work? '''Lis: '''Very funny- '''Jane: '''No, it's your work. You get him, tail him, and kill him. It's gotta look like gang warfare so we get a bump in funding from the state. '''Lis: '''You really think the state's gonna give you more money just to fight crime? This is Fitzgerald fucking county, out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mountains on one side and farms on the other. '''Jane: '''Mountains and farms surrounded by crime. ''Jane is about to get out of her patrol car, but is stopped by Lis 'Lis: '''Woah, woah, wait a minute. Where you going? '''Jane: '''Anywhere but here. Take the car. ''Jane gets out of the car and walks away. Lis groans and scoots over to the drivers seat The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the train station, where Curtis is located The player arrives at the train station and finds Curtis fixing a dirtbike . Lis yells out to him over the police loudspeaker 'Lis: '''Curtis Lowe, I'm here to-goddamn, I sound fucking retarded in this- ''Suddenly, Curtis gets on his bike and begins driving away as Lis yells out to him 'Lis: '''Hey! Don't fucking run away from me, you faggot! ''The player is instructed to chase Curtis as he rides his bike to a trailer park. During the chase, Lis yells out to him VIA police car loudspeaker 'Lis: '''Come back around, you white trash piece of shit! '''Lis: '''You're little chickenshit, what you are! '''Lis: '''Fick dich und deine Familie, was bedeutet, Sie nicht bereits haben! *Fuck you and your family, implying you haven't already!*'' After the chase ends at Curtis' trailer park, Curtis runs into the trailer, yelling out to other rednecks in the area. The player is then instructed to kill all the rednecks 'Curtis: '''Kill that bitch cop! ''The player kills the rednecks. The player is then instructed to enter the trailer Curtis ran into The player enters the trailer. Upon entering, a cutscene occurs Lis kicks down the door to the trailer and aims her pistol at Curtis, who is standing next to a moonshine still and is pouring a jerrycan of gasoline all over himself 'Lis: '''Put the can-looking thing down, amigo! '''Curtis: '''Oh hell no, I ain't letting you take away my life's work! ''Curtis grabs a lighter from a nearby counter and lights it. Lis yells to herself as she runs out of the trailer 'Lis: '''Shit! ''Lis runs out of the trailer as the trailer blows up. Lis looks at the trailer after the explosion in shock 'Lis: '''Holy fuck! ''Mission passed. Lis automatically calls Jane '''Lis: '''Jane, you won't have to worry about that redneck guy with the moonshine thing, or whatever the real reason was you had me do that. '''Jane: '''Good, good. Come see me again, same place.